


Listen Before I Go

by havecourage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - My Neighbor Totoro, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by My Neighbor Totoro, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Light Angst, M/M, Meu Amigo Totoro, Minor Character Death, Minseok as Totoro, Minseok é um espírito do bem, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spirit Animals, Studio Ghibli References, となりのトトロ
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havecourage/pseuds/havecourage
Summary: Minseok havia se partido muito cedo, e Baekhyun, seu melhor amigo, ainda sentia sua falta. Sentia falta de suas brincadeiras, do seu sorriso e do jeitinho que só ele o chamava de "Bae." E foi pensando nele e em como eles costumavam brincar na floresta que ele encontra uma criatura estranha, com o dobro de sua altura, com um sorriso familiar e uma voz inconfundível que, suavemente, o chamava de Bae. Minseok não havia se despedido do melhor amigo e por isso, havia o procurado para que eles tivessem uma última aventura juntos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ghibli & EXO - 2020





	Listen Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> SELF-PLOT  
> Inspirado em Meu Amigo Totoro
> 
> Oie pessoinhas!  
> Fico feliz por terem se interessado pela história e por não terem se assustado com as tags. Eu tava com receio de que isso os afastasse, mas fico animada por não terem fugido hihi.  
> Quero agradecer aqui a duas pessoas que me ajudaram com a fanfic. Primeiro, a Kao @oahsk por ter me doado esse plot, que a partir da ideia eu consegui juntar as pecinhas e construir essa história. Muito obrigada kaozinha, você é um doce, uma máquina de plot e muito criativa ♡︎ Quero agradecer também a Mia @dustlights por ter betado e por ter me aconselhado na escrita, muito obrigada miazinha por todas as recomendações ♡︎ E por fim, agradeço a todos por terem decidido ler minha fific. 
> 
> AH, pela primeira vez eu fiz um trailer e uma playlist para uma fanfic minha, então quem quiser assistir o trailer é só apertar [aqui](https://youtu.be/Qpcoa6fD5SE%E2%80%9Drel=), e para quem quiser ouvir a playlist para entrar um pouco mais no clima da história é só apertar [aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ao5SArjVAMev94w0LjwOD?si=j9yV6rIaRLKw_PsTDG-k2A). Para um melhor esclarecimento e entendimento, aconselho a prestarem atenção nas letras, algumas remete o sentimento do Minseok para o Baekhyun e vice-versa. A ordem do início das músicas é: Minseok-Baekhyun-M... e assim vai. Porém, da metade pro fim já se mistura e essa ordem já não é mais válida, então se quiserem só ouvir e curtir, tudo bem :)
> 
> Sem mais delongas, espero que tenham uma boa leitura.

**Princípio**

“Você deve ter conhecido o espírito desta floresta, isso significa que você tem muita sorte. Mas nem sempre é possível vê-los, só quando eles sentem vontade.” – Tatsuo Kusakabe em Meu Amigo Totoro.

Relatos antigos diziam que seres mágicos sempre estiveram presentes no mundo humano, ocultos em lugares reservados ou nem tão reservados assim. E que criaturinhas mágicas existiam para exercer sua proteção a esses ecossistemas naturais. A Natureza — protegida por espíritos guardiões —, ao passar dos anos, tem sofrido terríveis aniquilações por seres humanos cruéis, que atingem esses ambientes sem remorso, destruindo todo e qualquer tipo de vida divina que os habita. Muitas dessas criaturas falecem ou deslocam-se para outros territórios quando seus abrigos são destruídos. Esses pequenos seres sempre viveram assim, às escondidas e quase imperceptíveis para alguém notá-los. Bom, era assim até dois garotos curiosos e astutos enxergá-los...

**Nevoeiro**

“O nevoeiro é o véu que oculta aquilo que está Encoberto.” 

Baekhyun estava pensativo no vagão do trem a caminho de sua universidade que ficava localizada na cidade vizinha da qual residia. Byun cursava música e diariamente fazia esse percurso. Era uma rotina um pouco cansativa, mas não se queixava. Baekhyun gostava muito de pegar o trem e observar pelas janelas as montanhas que ficavam ao longe, achava esses montes belíssimos mesmo que o fizessem se recordar da pior parte do seu passado.

Normalmente Byun cochilava durante a pequena viagem, contudo, naquele dia específico as coisas estavam bastante atípicas. Baekhyun não conseguiu pregar seus olhos em nenhum momento, não era nem sete horas da manhã e ele estava sem sono. Não tardou para se lembrar do porquê que seu corpo estava agindo de modo incomum. Quando pegou seu celular para checar as horas, reparou na data: _dois de setembro_ , dia do falecimento de seu melhor amigo. Hoje completava exatos quatro anos da morte de Minseok e dos seus pais. 

Byun não gostava desse dia. Era uma data triste para ele e para todos os poucos habitantes da cidade onde morava. Kim Minseok e toda sua família sempre foram muito queridos, e no dia que ocorreu a tragédia, a cidade inteira ficou em luto por quase um mês. Ninguém gostava de se lembrar desse acontecimento, e por isso Baekhyun tentava eliminar esses números de sua cabeça, porém infelizmente, naquele ano, falhou ao olhar acidentalmente a data no celular. 

Coçou os olhos no intuito de retirar qualquer ardência dos orbes, não queria ficar emotivo naquele período da manhã e logo se aconchegou da melhor forma que podia no assento, na tentativa de dormir. No entanto, a velocidade reduzida do trem anunciava que estavam quase chegando e aquilo o despertou de vez. Estava próximo de sair e de encarar mais um dia rotineiro na faculdade. Baekhyun suspirou, porque ele sabia que não seria nada fácil manter-se ativo e participativo nas aulas daquele dia.

…

No auditório onde estava sendo repassado ensinamentos básicos de _solfejo_ — a arte de cantar os intervalos musicais, seguindo as respectivas alturas e ritmos anotados em uma partitura —, a cabeça de Baekhyun vagava longe. Ele só ouvia uns zumbidos do professor falando sobre as tarefas que deveriam ser realizadas durante a aula e durante a semana, todavia nada daquilo foi o suficiente para prender a sua atenção e muito menos para acompanhar seus colegas de classe em realizar a tarefa requisitada. Sua mente engenhosa já havia escolhido quem deveria ocupar aquele espaço, e o que se apossou de seus pensamentos tinha sido o sorriso bonito de Minseok, o sorriso de seu melhor amigo, uma das pessoas que guardava a existência com muito carinho em seu coração. 

Byun tinha a ponta do lápis em seus lábios e toda vez que ficava pensativo e saudoso demais mordia o objeto sem parar. As marcas expostas no lápis mostrava a intensidade das mordidas, a força era enorme, e na maioria das vezes Baekhyun nem percebia que fazia esses movimentos. Enquanto descontava sua ansiedade, sua memória fazia questão de lembrar daquele sorriso acolhedor. Kim Minseok, autor de seus pensamentos naquele instante, era um garoto calmo, cuidadoso e amável. Baekhyun tinha ele como um exemplo de pessoa, pois ele era um menino muito prestativo e bondoso. Quando ele era vivo, regularmente Byun o via ajudando seus pais em afazeres domésticos. Quase toda semana o via na garagem ajudando o senhor Kim a lavar a camionete vermelha antiga dos anos 70 ou quando não, estava ajudando sua mãe a cuidar do jardim. O Kim era muito solícito, ajudava a quem precisava e, claro, também era viciado em livros antigos, ficava horas imerso nas histórias fantásticas. Sua avó havia lhe deixado de herança sua coleção de livros, e quando os recebeu em mãos tornaram-se seus preciosos tesouros. Porém, hoje, o que o Byun via era somente a casa vazia, sem vida, assim como os que viveram por lá por muitos anos. 

Baekhyun e Minseok costumavam ser amigos inseparáveis. Daquele tipo que onde um está o outro está colado atrás. As únicas vezes que não estavam juntos era quando Minseok se enfiava na estante de livros, e nisso o Byun perdia feio para as folhas recheadas de contos. Mas apesar de tudo, Baekhyun amava demais todos aqueles momentos vividos. Eram memórias valiosas, porém lembrar delas naquele dia não estava sendo uma boa ideia. E agradeceu quando o professor avisou do término da aula, porque assim fora capaz de se desprender daqueles devaneios. 

A manhã passou vagarosamente entre os intervalos de uma aula para outra, e Baekhyun lamentava-se por não ser forte o suficiente para impedir que as memórias com o melhor amigo retornassem em uma sucessão de episódios intermináveis de quando ele ainda era vivo. As cenas vinham sem pedir permissão, e quando Byun tentava sair de sua órbita, as recordações de momentos de sua infância logo vinham para ocupar sua mente. Baekhyun achava que estava preso em seu próprio cérebro, proibido de sair, obrigado a ficar ali para recordar-se de seu passado, minuto após minuto. Em uma dessas lutas com sua mente, uma de suas melhores lembranças começou a passar como um filme e os flashes foram de quando realizavam peripécias pelas ruas da cidade. 

Certo dia, Minseok e Baekhyun combinaram de brincar juntos. Normalmente essa comunicação era feita através das janelas de seus quartos. A janela de cada um ficava nos andares de cima das casas que coincidentemente ficavam uma de frente para outra e isso facilitava na hora de planejarem suas aventuras. A leitura labial nesses momentos era essencial. Quando entendiam o que o outro queria dizer, rapidamente deixavam suas casas para se encontrarem. Os dois, sem planejarem direito o que fariam, corriam pelas ruas rindo de absolutamente nada. Quando passavam por algum vizinho, acenavam com uma felicidade estampada no rosto a qual os outros sempre se perguntavam sobre o que aqueles dois garotos tanto sorriam. Mas eles eram simplesmente crianças muito felizes, portanto coisas simples eram o suficiente para fazê-los se divertirem. A vizinhança os amava, praticamente todos os conheciam, até o moço do sorvete oferecia a sobremesa gelada de graça para ambos em agradecimento, já que os dois garotos viviam correndo de um lado para o outro e era essa a forma que o homem encontrou para retribuir por eles animarem aquele lugar: refrescando-os após uma tarde divertida.

Para Baekhyun, aqueles dias eram os melhores, correr, sorrir e tomar o sorvete no final da tarde. Com o passar dos anos, isso sempre se repetia, e a constância e intensidade da amizade que ambos construíram durante aquele tempo propiciou que um sentimento desconhecido pelo amigo começasse a se instalar, bem devagarzinho, e era tão fraco que Baekhyun nunca passou a olhar diferente para o que aquilo poderia ser. 

Próximos de completarem dezesseis anos, Byun passou a compreender o que significava aquele sentimento que incomodava seu peito. Aquela sensação sempre esteve presente, como um pequeno lembrete, para que não esquecesse que aquilo que sentia era real e que ainda perdurava e vagava por ali. No entanto, Baekhyun não achou oportunidades para conversar sobre o que passava dentro de si para o amigo. E mesmo assimilando o sentimento, ainda não tinha completa certeza se realmente era aquilo que sentia; se o que sentia era algo além de amizade e, se comprovasse que fosse esse o sentimento, bem lá no fundo, tinha receio de ser rejeitado. Portanto, decidira deixar desse jeito, sem comunicar Minseok sobre aquele seu embaralhamento de emoções.

Todavia, em uma tarde, Byun praticava em seu piano. Era um piano antigo herdado de seu pai, um objeto que trazia um sentimento acolhedor paternal. Toda vez que tocava lembrava-se dele e como era algo especial — as ocasiões em que praticava no piano —, Baekhyun gostava de compartilhar esses momentos com pessoas que traziam essa sensação aconchegante. Por isso, quando queria exercitar no instrumento, chamava o amigo. O Kim apreciava a melodia que saía das notas que tocava e por esse motivo, o acompanhava sem hesitar, de modo silencioso e atencioso. A sensação era um pouco esquisita, Baekhyun sabia que estava sendo observado, e por estar ciente do que sentia — mesmo ainda com certas dúvidas —, isso o deixava ainda mais nervoso, o que resultou em algumas notas erradas. O som diferenciado no ambiente fazia parte da trilha sonora do desespero do mais novo. Minseok, desatento e completamente alheio ao que se passava na mente do melhor amigo, assustou-se com o equívoco e o silêncio absoluto de Baekhyun. Rapidamente, o Kim tocou nos ombros do Byun, olhando-o nos olhos e perguntando indiretamente o que estava acontecendo. Além de atencioso, ele era sensitivo, quase sempre sabia quando algo estava estranho. E Baekhyun, por um instante, ignorou aquela pergunta enquanto se segurava naquele carinho que estava sendo oferecido em seus ombros.

Baekhyun nunca respondeu e se arrependia amargamente de não ter se confessado quando teve essa única e última oportunidade.

Minseok fora um garoto bom. Leal e extremamente carinhoso. Baekhyun sentia falta disso todos os dias. E o mais angustiante era lembrar-se dessas memórias, como essa, dessa específica tarde que praticava música sendo acompanhado de Minseok. Após esse dia, os seus sentimentos evoluíram de forma incrivelmente rápidas. 

O Kim sempre fora carinhoso com ele. Aos dezesseis anos, ambos eram bem mais silenciosos do que um dia outrora foram quando crianças e bem mais calmos quando estavam na presença um do outro. Sozinhos, os sorrisos discretos eram muito mais fáceis de saírem. Baekhyun gostava daquele silêncio e também de pequenas atitudes demonstradas em simples gestos gentis. 

Byun estava saudoso demais e culpava exclusivamente a data proibida. Ele sabia que não tinha como escapar de todas aquelas memórias e que provavelmente o dia inteiro seria assim: revivendo os momentos com o _Min_ , apelido afetivo que escolheu para chamá-lo quando mais jovens.

Após o término de todas as aulas, tanto do turno da manhã como o do turno da tarde, Baekhyun se encontrava de volta à estação. Esperava pelo próximo trem que o levaria de volta para a sua cidade. Quando o adentrou, reparou que o vagão estava relativamente vazio e rapidamente Byun se sentou e retirou seus fones para passar a viagem tranquila de forma distraída até sua casa. Esperava que pegasse, dessa vez, em um sono profundo ou que as músicas ajudassem-no a se distrair de toda a nostalgia que estava sentindo.

…

Da estação até a sua residência demorava cerca de dez minutos andando, e como a cidade era relativamente pequena, praticamente tudo ficava perto. Durante a caminhada, Baekhyun observava a floresta que rodeava a cidade, não era muito extensa, mas era o suficiente para um grupo de pessoas aventureiras realizar pequenas trilhas. No máximo, no centro da mata existia um pequeno riacho. Byun se recordava bem de quando era criança e achava a floresta enorme, acreditando que em algum dia seria engolido por ela. Porém, agora, ao visualizá-la, achava graça desse seu pensamento infantil. 

Ao chegar em sua casa, antes mesmo de entrar, virou-se para notar a _Casa Abandonada,_ como era conhecida pela vizinhança. A residência dos Kim estava vazia e largada. O único familiar vivo era o tio do senhor Kim, contudo ele nunca nem veio averiguar para vender ou alugar a propriedade. A casa estava em um estado crítico e muitos acreditavam que estava amaldiçoada. Porém, Byun sempre achou isso uma grande besteira, nada estava amaldiçoado, apenas mal cuidada. Até gostava que ninguém havia ocupado aquela casa, porque isso permitia que ele visitasse a área externa do local vez ou outra. Baekhyun deu um último olhar para a residência antes de adentrar a própria que compartilhava com sua mãe.

“Mãe, cheguei!” Baekhyun deixou o tênis próximo à porta e foi direto para a cozinha onde já imaginava que a senhora Byun estaria. 

“Oi meu filho, como foi hoje?”, perguntou atenta a panela onde preparava bolinhos de arroz que eram recheados com mel e açúcar. “Vá tomar um banho e depois venha comer, estou preparando _Kyungdan_ , sei que você gosta.” A senhora Byun falou de forma divertida, mas ao notar a falta de resposta e de ânimo do filho, seu sorriso logo se desmanchou. O intuito de preparar aquele doce fora entreter Baekhyun naquele dia, pois sabia que estava sendo difícil para seu menino, contudo notou que nada o que faria tiraria aquela tristeza do olhar do seu único filho. 

“Tudo bem, mãe”, respondeu.

Sunrie suspirou, não tinha muito o que fazer e por isso se apressou em finalizar o doce para pelo menos adoçar um pouco o paladar do garoto e adoçar aquele dia agridoce que todos os anos vinha para entristecer um pouco mais a vida daqueles que eram próximos da família falecida. 

Baekhyun sentou na pontinha de sua cama e forçou-se a tomar um banho, mas fez tudo no modo lento e automático. Ele queria somente se banhar e se deitar, porém não faria tal desfeita para sua mãe, pois sabia que ela só estava fazendo aquilo para ajudar a espairecer sua mente. Quando adentrou a cozinha novamente, o cheirinho do doce rapidamente chegou às suas narinas. Sorriu, era seu doce preferido.

“Estão deliciosos,” disse quando deu a primeira mordida.

“Você está bem? Como foi a aula hoje?” Sunrie perguntou, mesmo com um semblante preocupado, tentou iniciar um novo assunto a respeito de sua manhã na universidade.

“Está tudo bem, não se preocupe tanto assim. É só uma data.” Baekhyun pegou um lenço para limpar em volta dos lábios. “Vou descansar, obrigado pelo doce.” Sorriu minimamente e deslocou-se para o quarto. Byun saiu tão rápido que sua mãe ainda estava com os lábios abertos para proferir mais palavras, porém desistiu ao ver que o filho queria se isolar. Não o incomodaria mais por hoje.

“Fique bem meu menino, e que Minseok e sua família estejam acompanhados do senhor.” A senhora Byun fez uma breve prece quando juntou suas mãos e sussurrou as palavras. 

Sunrie lamentava que seu garoto passasse por tudo isso de novo. Era a segunda vez que seu filho sofria a perda de uma pessoa querida. A primeira havia sido aos seis anos de idade, a perda do pai tinha sido difícil. Perdê-lo para o câncer era até hoje sentida por ambos. Sunrie não demonstrava, mas ainda sentia saudades do companheiro, porém tinha que se manter forte tanto por si mesma como por seu único filho. Não podia enfraquecer, sabia que ele era forte, mas enquanto pudesse amenizar esses sofrimentos, faria o que fosse possível para ver Baekhyun bem e feliz.

…

Baekhyun forçou-se a tocar uma canção improvisada em seu piano, mas não conseguiu se concentrar tanto com a janela do melhor amigo disposta bem em frente da sua. Os leves respingos de chuva batendo na fenestra também contribuíram para chamar a sua atenção para a rua. O final do dia começou nublado, típico de clima ruim para ficar do lado de fora. Byun mirou para o quintal da casa dos Kim. Sentia saudade de andar por ali, sempre que olhava aquele gramado lembrava-se de quando ele e Minseok se deitavam sem medo que os insetos subissem pelas suas pernas e ficavam olhando por um bom tempo para o céu sem dizer nada, apenas para observar qual estrela era a maior e qual brilhava mais. Faziam isso sem apontar, de fato, para elas, pois a senhora Kim havia contado que caso apontasse, uma verruga feia e enorme nasceria na ponta do dedo indicador. Desde então, eles apenas conversavam, orientando a localização das estrelas para que pudessem saber de qual delas eles estavam se referindo.

Tempos esses que não voltam. Um passado distante que Baekhyun guardava como uma memória doce e bonita. Inconscientemente, a vontade de deitar naquele gramado fez com que Byun saísse de sua casa, atravessasse a rua rapidamente e entrasse na propriedade dos Kim. Rodeou sem dificuldades a _Casa Abandonada_ e deitou-se no gramado alto. A grama não estava aparada como se lembrava, porém o aroma era o mesmo e, apesar do céu alaranjado — que ainda não possuía nenhum vislumbre de estrelas —, sorriu mesmo assim. As nuvens carregadas anunciavam que em breve uma tempestade viria, porém enquanto não chegava, Byun aproveitava para apreciar o entardecer. 

Baekhyun não percebeu por quanto tempo ficou deitado na mesma posição, mas notou que fora tempo o suficiente para que uma noite fria se iniciasse. O mais novo estava prestes a retornar para sua casa quando uma voz fora ouvida. Baekhyun, de primeiro momento, levantou somente seu tronco, assustado com o ruído. Não havia ninguém por ali e quase por um instante acreditou que a casa do antigo melhor amigo pudesse ser realmente amaldiçoada, porém o sussurro começou a ser mais audível e muito mais inconfundível. 

Aquela voz… não podia ser.

“Bae.” O timbre suave e calmo o chamou mais uma vez.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho. A voz o chamava repetidamente. Teve um momento que o Byun soprou um riso descrente, achava que estava ficando louco. Baekhyun imaginava que ter passado o dia relembrando cenas de seu passado estava mexendo com sua cabeça. 

“Bae, olhe para mim.” Dessa vez, o som da voz estava absurdamente próximo de si. Era real, e tomando ciência disso, os olhos de Baekhyun esbugalharam-se nervosos com aquela situação. Assustou-se imediatamente, tanto que Byun sentiu-se arrepiar por tamanha semelhança que aquele timbre tinha com a voz do amigo. 

“Não pode ser…”, sibilou descrente. Baekhyun se virou depressa, queria sanar aquela dúvida, e quando se virou, enxergou algo inimaginável. “O que é isso?”, perguntou para si mesmo, aturdido com o que via à sua frente.

“Sou eu, Bae... Minseok.” O animal enorme, com o dobro de tamanho do Byun, disse, com um sorriso brando direcionado a si. Baekhyun, sem conseguir proferir uma palavra, observou espantado a semelhança que aquele animal tinha com um coelho. A imagem à sua frente, refletia um coelho gigante, barrigudo, de pêlos esbranquiçados que se mexiam vagarosamente com a brisa que os rodeava naquele início de crepúsculo.

“M-minseok?”, gaguejou. “C-omo?” Impossível de continuar a frase, Baekhyun franziu o cenho com o tamanho absurdo. Mas ao observar com cautela aquele ser enorme, Baekhyun recordou-se superficialmente de uma aventura que viveu com o amigo na floresta. Todavia, sua mente estava confusa demais. _Será que estava febril?_ Indagou-se, tocando em sua testa só para ter certeza. Percebendo que não, arrepiou-se quando a criatura tornou a falar com ele novamente. 

“Sim, Baekhyun, está tudo bem… Sou eu, posso mostrar.” Após isso, o coelho gigante aos poucos foi transformando-se em o que lembrava ser seu antigo amigo. Entretanto, a sua aparência era diferente, mesmo sendo muito similar com um humano, ele se parecia com um espírito flutuante, não parecia em nada com um corpo sólido de um ser humano. Havia uma transparência ali, e Baekhyun, ao digerir isso, analisava-o com um misto de encantamento e assombro.

Kim Minseok o observava com ternura. Ele se sentia vibrante por ter mais uma chance de poder revê-lo. “Está tudo bem, Bae.” O apelido carinhoso saiu espontaneamente dos lábios de Minseok. “Sente-se, vou explicar.” 

Ambos acomodaram-se no gramado, e o mais inusitado era que, mesmo que o Kim aparentasse estar sentado, por ser um espírito, na realidade, ele flutuava sem encostar no chão e isso deixava a cabeça de Baekhyun zonza. “Lembra-se daquele dia que vimos animais esquisitos e bonitos na floresta?” Minseok perguntou casualmente.

“Lembro.” A resposta curta fora um incentivo para que Minseok continuasse sua explicação.

“Então, aquele dia foi o causador de tudo isso que me tornei hoje.” Minseok sorriu. Byun ainda estava anestesiado por estar frente a frente com o melhor amigo do qual sentia tanta falta. Com toda essa confusão, nem se recordou de pedir um abraço, porém não pediria até que ele concluísse sua fala. Ao ver as sobrancelhas unidas de Baekhyun em pura confusão, o Kim continuou: “Naquele dia, eu toquei em uma daquelas criaturinhas Baekhyun…” Antes de finalizar, Baekhyun relembrou aquele momento.

Em março de 1999, Minseok havia planejado uma rápida visita à floresta com Baekhyun. As duas crianças, no auge de seus nove e sete anos, respectivamente, encorajaram-se a entrar nela sozinhos. Aquela ideia tinha muito cheiro de encrenca. Mas isso nem havia passado pelos pensamentos de nenhum dos dois garotos, o objetivo ali era se divertir. O Kim não tinha nada em mente, o único intuito era saber como era a trilha que seus pais faziam todos os finais de semanas e nunca o levavam, porque segundo eles era perigoso. Insistente, agora, resolveu que faria, então, com o seu melhor amigo. Pensando nisso, os dois adentraram a mata com um nervosismo despontando em cada poro do corpo, mas com uma coragem absurda emanando também por todos eles. Baekhyun era o mais assustado, ele não gostava de lugares muito fechados e insetos vagando pelo chão e, por isso, segurava fortemente a mão do mais velho. Em determinado momento, Minseok estancou no local ao avistar algo inusitado, Byun alheio ao que se passava à frente, questionou.

“O que foi?”, perguntou alarmado.

“Isso é um sonho?” Minseok indagou baixinho.

“Sonho? Que sonho, Min? ‘Tá de dia e a gente ‘tá fazendo trilha, não dormiu essa noite?” Baekhyun disparou várias perguntas, estranhando o comportamento do amigo.

“Então é real…”, sussurrou baixo, quase inaudível.

“O que é real?” Byun já estava achando tudo uma esquisitice.

“Fale baixo, Bae. Olhe aquilo em cima da pedra, é uma criaturinha transparente, você também ‘tá vendo?” Após questionar ao melhor amigo, Minseok virou-se para captar as expressões do Byun. A boca abrindo e se fechando, revelava o choque de Baekhyun.

“O que é isso? É algum animal novo?” Baekhyun, curioso, perguntou, aproximando-se rapidamente do animal, porém a criatura não se mexia, apenas olhava para as crianças de forma espantada. Seu rosto tinha apenas dois olhos e um nariz, a ausência de uma boca deixava a situação bizarra. “Ele não tem boca.” Baekhyun disse, apontando para a criatura.

“É bonita.” Minseok falou, após alguns instantes. Baekhyun riu.

“É estranha”, revidou.

Ignorando o comentário do amigo, Minseok aproximou-se da pequena criaturinha e, curioso, decidiu tocá-la. Seus dedos ultrapassaram o corpo transparente, ele tinha um pouco de noção que isso ocorreria, porém queria comprovar que era mesmo translúcida. E naquele momento, o Kim achou aquilo incrível. “Vem, Bae. Toque, não dá para sentir nada” sorriu, tocando repetidas vezes no animal que só os observava.

“Eu não.” Baekhyun, contrariado, recolheu suas mãos atrás de seu corpo e ficou assim até o amigo se cansar e deixar a criaturinha em paz. 

O toque no animal resultou no que Kim Minseok era hoje.

“Descobri que quando alguém encosta em uma dessas criaturinhas, essa pessoa transforma-se em uma delas quando parte desse mundo.” Com a revelação feita, Baekhyun assustou-se. Alguns segundos pensativo, o Byun percebeu que então não poderia tocar em Minseok… e muito menos pedir por um último abraço. Com essas afirmações, não conseguiu evitar o entristecimento que se apossou nele com essa notícia, mas para tirar isso de sua mente e evitar que lágrimas surgisse em seus olhos, resolveu perguntar outra coisa:

“Entendi, mas por que elas apareceram para gente naquele dia?”

“Elas só aparecem para seres humanos de coração puro.” Minseok o direcionou um olhar afável junto de um sorriso gentil. Baekhyun, ao ver de novo aquele sorriso bonito, sorriu também. A menção de coração puro associado a crianças deixava aquela conversa ainda mais doce.

“Ainda acho que estou sonhando.” Baekhyun confessou. “Não acredito que você está aqui na minha frente depois de tanto tempo. Como isso é possível? Por que não apareceu antes?”, disparou duas perguntas rapidamente.

“Não é um sonho, Bae, e pode acreditar, tudo isso é real. Seres mágicos existem, eles só estão bem escondidos de humanos maldosos, eles só aparecem quando possuem a certeza de que nada e ninguém irá machucá-los”, disse. “E eu não apareci antes, porque… não tive coragem.” Após a pequena demora, respondeu envergonhado. “Às vezes eu vinha te visitar, mas nunca aparecia para você, era sempre difícil e estranho, não sabia como chegar em você sem que te assustasse tanto. Como pode ver, eu estou diferente, não consigo me manter nessa aparência por muitas horas, e mesmo querendo muito te ver de novo, tinha medo também da despedida. Mas agora deixei esse medo de lado e resolvi aparecer justamente por isso, eu não tinha me despedido de você, e queria fazer isso hoje. Não posso mais prolongar esse momento, e nem ficar vagando por mais tempo sem rumo nessa dimensão.” O olhar terno de Minseok mostrava para Baekhyun o quão sincero ele estava sendo naquele instante. Baekhyun não podia acreditar, um volume de água aos poucos foi se aglomerando em seus olhos, Minseok viera para se despedir definitivamente.

Baekhyun ainda se recordava do dia que soube da morte de seu melhor amigo e de seus pais. Fora em um dia típico de tempestades tropicais. Lembrava-se bem quando a vizinha ao lado veio desesperada contar sobre a tragédia. Segundo ela, a camionete vermelha dos anos 70 do senhor Kim havia perdido o controle na estrada escorregadia, capotado e despencado do penhasco. Naquele dia comum, a família fora visitar parentes na cidade vizinha, no entanto, no retorno do passeio, a rua estava íngreme demais. Os três faleceram de imediato.

Quando soube da notícia, Baekhyun ficou literalmente sem reação. Ficou longos meses sem acreditar e lamentou-se por anos por não ter sequer se despedido dele ou ao menos confessado seus sentimentos. A garganta ficou entalada em busca de palavras quando assimilou a informação, porém só conseguiu dizer em sussurros um “sinto muito” carregado de dor para o vazio.

“Por isso, queria te convidar para uma última aventura…” Minseok iniciou ainda receoso. Não sabia se Baekhyun aceitaria aquele convite, mas estava deixando o amigo processar todos aqueles esclarecimentos, sabia que não era simples entender tudo isso rapidamente. O Kim também estava se segurando para não chorar ao ver seu melhor amigo soluçando na sua frente. Compreendia como a situação era difícil para ele, porém, não queria que aquele dia se tornasse um dia de lembranças tristes, desejava que a data de sua morte fosse ressignificada com um momento feliz para ambos. “Aceita?” Minseok sorriu ao ver Baekhyun reerguer seu rosto.

Byun estava chorando, mas, ao ouvir o convite para uma aventura, não pensou duas vezes antes de olhá-lo com um sorriso bonito no rosto. Aquele pedido o remetia a lembranças de quando era criança e o Minseok o convidava para brincar. 

“Sim.” respondeu simplesmente. Não estava com condições de falar algo melhor do que isso. O Kim fora o primeiro a se levantar e a convidá-lo com o menear de cabeça para que o acompanhasse. Estranhou de primeira ele não ter oferecido a mão para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé, mas se lembrou das regrinhas básicas: não podiam se tocar, agora ele era um ser mágico. “Certo, vamos”, frisou de novo. Faria o que fosse para construir uma última lembrança inesquecível ao lado de seu eterno _Min._

…

Ao adentrar no bosque uma última vez com Baekhyun, Minseok sinalizou de forma sutil com as mãos para que todas as criaturinhas se mostrassem no campo de visão do mais novo. Baekhyun, ao pisar na floresta com o melhor amigo, conseguiu sentir a mesma sensação de quando viu pela primeira vez uma criaturinha de perto. Sentiu um arrepio e uma fascinação ainda maior após saber o motivo pelo qual conseguia vê-los. Talvez, na sua idade atual, mais velho e a inocência não mais prevalecendo, não fosse capaz de enxergá-los, contudo, sabia que fora Minseok que consentiu para que pudesse vivenciar e visse-os outra vez. 

A cada passo que dava, Baekhyun percebeu que havia seres mágicos em todo lugar da floresta, e notou que eram iguaizinhos ao Minseok: transparentes, curiosos, silenciosos e bonitos. 

“Bae, não é sempre que eles aparecem para alguém, como já havia lhe dito, mas eles não se queixaram em aparecer para você quando disse que era um grande amigo meu.” Kim tirou Byun de seus devaneios ao comentar sobre a aparição das criaturinhas.

“Você deve ser uma criaturinha importante para eles para deixarem que eu os visse.” Baekhyun sorriu ao dizer. Minseok o acompanhou no sorriso um pouco tímido. 

“Lembra daquela criaturinha que vimos pela primeira vez?” O Kim indagou.

“Sim, lembro.” Baekhyun lembrava bem desse dia e da criatura que achou super esquisita.

“Quer vê-la de novo?” Minseok questionou.

“Você sabe qual é ela?” Espantado, Baekhyun perguntou. Não imaginava que Minseok conseguisse distingui-las, para ele eram todas idênticas, só mudavam os seus tamanhos, mas de resto eram iguais. Apesar de que havia alguns que tinham formatos de animais com aparências translúcidas, ainda eram parecidos de toda forma.

“Sei. Eu conheço todas, Bae.” Minseok deu aquela costumeira risada encantadora. Baekhyun achava incrível poder escutar de novo o som característico da risada que tanto gostava. “Tim”. O Kim chamou.

Baekhyun, ao escutar a voz do amigo chamando por algo, ficou confuso. _As criaturinhas tinham nomes?_ Assim que Minseok a chamou, não tardou para que uma pequena criatura se aproximasse de ambos. Era a mesma a qual tinham visto quando eram crianças, o pequeno ser mágico que os observava com certa curiosidade, mas que não falava. _Será que agora ela falaria?_ pensou, estava curioso a respeito.

“Tim, esse é Baekhyun, aquele menino que você viu comigo quando eu era criança.” Minseok sorriu ao olhar da criatura para o melhor amigo.

A criatura balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, como se afirmasse que tinha compreendido. Baekhyun dessa vez, ao olhar novamente com mais afinco para ela, achou-a muito bonita.

“Eles falam?” Baekhyun questionou curioso. Minseok falava, mas notou que as pequenas criaturas com apenas dois olhos e um nariz, com ausência de boca, não exteriorizavam nenhum som.

“Não, eles apenas compreendem o que falamos. ‘Tá vendo aqueles que têm aparência de animais?”. perguntou.

“Sim, estou vendo.” Baekhyun ao olhar para eles, assentiu. Tinha uma quantidade considerável deles ao redor da mata.

“Então, eles são como eu…um dia já foram humanos que encostaram nessas criaturas em algum momento de sua vida. Toda vez que esse episódio acontece, suas fisionomias se transformam e se assemelham com espécies de animais que já estamos habituados a ver no mundo humano”. explicou. Depois de assimilar a breve explicação, Byun entendeu como funcionava.

“Entendo… elas são lindas,” comentou, extasiado, enquanto as observava com um brilho nos olhos.

“Fico contente que você tenha mudado de pensamento.” Minseok se referiu ao que viveram quando eram crianças. Quando eram mais novos, apenas ele tinha achado as criaturas lindas, por outro lado, Baekhyun não havia gostado muito delas, na verdade achou-as bem estranhas.

“Sim, mudei. Acho que você foi um motivo importante para que eu mudasse de ideia.” Baekhyun riu.

“Eu?” Minseok franziu o cenho.

“Você”, sussurrou. “Você ainda continua muito bonito. Mesmo nessa sua nova forma.” confessou timidamente com a bochecha ruborizada. Byun disse de forma baixinha, envergonhado, com receio de que alguém ou que algum ser mágico pudesse ouvir. Não sabia se as criaturas entendiam aquele tipo de conversa, mas em todo caso, decidiu dizer aquilo somente para que Minseok escutasse.

“Obrigado.” Depois de um tempo o Kim entendeu e agradeceu. Havia compreendido a justificativa do porque que o amigo achava agora as criaturas bonitas.

Após esse pequeno momento de embaraçamento, Minseok encontrou uma única trilha que tinha por ali que dava direto para um riacho. O passeio por aquela trilha era mais rápido agora que já estavam adultos, quando eram crianças, as pernas curtas deixava com que tudo se parecesse ainda maior e mais distante.

Ao chegarem no destino, Minseok avistou um riacho. A correnteza da água não estava muito agitada e por isso decidiu se aproximar junto de Baekhyun. Ambos passaram metade daquela noite brincando com a água e com a areia fina. Eles relembraram os velhos tempos de quando eram crianças, de quando mergulhavam na água do riacho sem medo dos riscos que corriam ao entrar na correnteza. Aquele momento juntos, aqueceu o coração de ambos, eles sentiam tanta saudade que passar um tempo apreciando a presença um do outro foi consolador. A floresta nunca fora uma fobia para Baekhyun e Minseok, eles sempre a encararam como um lugar imenso e intrigante. Era certo que o Byun quando era mais novo tinha alguns medos de insetos que nunca vira, mas de toda forma, agora ele tinha um apreço muito maior por aquele lugar depois de ela ter sido tantas vezes o cenário de suas brincadeiras que ele e mais o amigo protagonizaram. E claro, de agora ter sido palco de seu último passeio ao lado do melhor amigo.

Fora uma noite muito especial e acolhedora. Baekhyun guardaria aquelas horas dos dois brincando de jogar água no rosto de um do outro para sempre. Ao sair de seus devaneios, ainda com os cabelos encharcados pelo recente divertimento, viu que Minseok se sentou em uma pedra que estava perto do riacho e Baekhyun o acompanhou sentando ao seu lado.

“Sabe Bae, agora esse é meu lar. A Natureza…. Eu faço parte dela e isso é mágico por si só, não é?” Olhou para o amigo com aqueles olhos brilhantes e que transmitiam tanta paz. Byun assentiu. Sim, Baekhyun achava tudo muito extraordinário e fantástico. “Eu posso não estar mais presente e nem mesmo te observar o tempo todo, mas eu vim aqui justamente para deixar isso bem claro: eu sempre estarei te acompanhando na sua jornada, seja qual você decidir caminhar, sei que você ingressou na faculdade de música e eu fiquei radiante de verdade por ver que você optou por algo que te fazia feliz. Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo Baekhyun, eu só quero que você alcance o sucesso e encontre seu propósito. Não estarei ao seu lado em forma física, mas saiba que eu estarei espiritualmente, e estarei bem aqui.” Minseok apontou para o coração de Baekhyun, finalizando com um sorriso no rosto e com um aglomerado de lágrimas nas orbes.

Baekhyun estava imóvel, não esperava por todas aquelas palavras de apoio. Não sabia o que fazer e nem o que responder. Byun estava tocado, e visivelmente abalado. Antes que Baekhyun conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, o Kim continuou.

“Eu quero te pedir mais uma coisa”, fungou. “Um último favor.” Minseok ergueu o olhar esperando por uma resposta, assim que veio o consentimento do mais novo, prosseguiu. “Todo dia dois de setembro, você me promete que irá sorrir, associar essa data com o dia de hoje e recordar dela como uma memória feliz?”, perguntou, ansioso pelo o que o amigo responderia.

Baekhyun chorou de novo com o pedido do mais velho. Era algo tão simples, mas tão difícil. Nunca pensou que passaria por um momento como esse, mas nunca negaria algo vindo do melhor amigo. Tentaria, não prometeria porque nunca sabia como se comportaria, em cada data que viveu nesses últimos anos reagiu de forma distinta.

“Eu prometo que vou tentar, mas só se você também guardar esse dia como o dia da minha confissão.” Em um relance de coragem, Byun revelou.

“Confissão?”. indagou surpreso. O olhar de Minseok demonstrava confusão. Nesse momento o observou com mais atenção.

“Sim.” Baekhyun respirou fundo, não podia mais demorar, aquela era sua última oportunidade definitiva de deixar o melhor amigo ciente de absolutamente tudo o que se passava em seu coração. “Eu deixei por muito tempo que esses sentimentos se afogassem dentro de mim, por receio de que nossa relação mudasse de alguma forma e de que isso nos afastasse… Mas agora eu sei que essa é minha única chance. Por isso, preciso te dizer que eu sempre tive sentimentos por você, não só no quesito amizade, mas muito mais que isso.” Trêmulo e com as mãos na frente do seu corpo, Byun mantinha os olhos baixos em um sinal claro de timidez.

“Min, eu gostei de você por muito tempo, mas quando você se foi e eu fui crescendo sem sua presença, eu percebi que esse sentimento desde o início significava que eu te amava mesmo, desde sempre. Eu te amo Min, muito… muito mesmo.” Baekhyun continuou, quase se engasgando com o próprio choro. “Me arrependi muito por não ter dito isso quando você estava ao meu lado, mas agora com essa oportunidade eu só queria que você partisse ciente do que eu sinto por você. E também para te agradecer por tudo, por ter sido meu refúgio nos tempos difíceis.” Agora, com a confissão feita, tentava inútilmente limpar as lágrimas que caíam em suas bochechas. 

Minseok o observava com uma tristeza profunda, visto que aquele amor era completamente recíproco. Desejava tanto abraçar seu Bae da forma que queria. Dar aquele abraço apertado e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que aquilo que eles sentiam perduraria para sempre, mesmo que eles trilhassem caminhos totalmente opostos. No entanto, não era isso que aconteceria, o abraço não seria possível, mas ansiava que pelo menos suas palavras pudessem o tranquilizar por ora.

“Eu também te amo muito, Bae. Eu queria poder voltar no tempo para insistir um pouco mais para que meus pais não viajassem naquele dia, mas infelizmente não posso fazer isso.” Minseok revelou com a voz trêmula. Antes de terminar de falar, levantou-se de onde estava sentado e aproximou-se do mais novo ao ver que ele parecia tão vulnerável. Seu anseio de verdade era colocar uma mecha pequena que estava sobre a testa do mais novo atrás de sua orelha. “Obrigado por confidenciar isso, eu fico mais leve e, de certa forma, preenchido por dentro por saber do que você sentia. Principalmente por saber que esse sentimento é mútuo.” Sorriu. “Vou poder ir embora com o coração em paz.” O Kim fungou mais uma vez, estava quase na hora de partir. 

Baekhyun absorveu com cautela as últimas palavras do melhor amigo. Aquelas sentenças o abalou tanto que mesmo com o interior frágil, notou que ele estava em pé, parado muito próximo a si, e ao constatar isso, arrepiou-se por saber que ele queria dar seu adeus. Era tanta coisa acontecendo… Saber que ele também o amava da mesma forma deixou seu peito apertado. Sua mente já havia assimilado o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas seu corpo não. E por impulso, levantou-se, esquecendo completamente que não podia abraçá-lo da forma natural. Quando viu que seus braços ultrapassaram a translucidez de Minseok, arregalou os olhos.

“B-bae!” Minseok elevou seu tom de voz ao perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

“D-desculpa, Min... Meu Deus!” Baekhyun não sabia o que dizer, nem ele mesmo sabia justificar aquela ação. Estava nervoso demais por saber que Minseok iria se despedir naquele momento. “Desculpa, eu… agi por impulso.”

“‘Tá t-tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar.” O Kim tentava acalmá-lo, diminuindo seu tom de voz gradativamente. Sabia que aquele ato era irreversível e que no futuro Baekhyun seria como ele. “Eu sei que você não teve culpa, isso não é tão grave assim.” E não era mesmo, transformar-se em uma criaturinha mágica no fim do ciclo da vida era uma dádiva.

“Mesmo?” Baekhyun ergueu o olhar triste, pedindo por uma confirmação.

“Mesmo. Bae. Você só vai se tornar uma criaturinha também quando partir desse mundo, mas isso ainda vai demorar muito, então não se preocupe com isso.” Sorriu, tentando confortá-lo.

“Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça, acho que meu subconsciente apenas realizou o que eu estava desejando há tanto tempo.” Riu desanimado.

“Tudo bem, eu também queria poder te abraçar, mas só de ver e falar com você já foi o suficiente.” Agora que Baekhyun já havia ultrapassado o limite da distância, Minseok se deslocou para trás do mais novo e encaixou sua cabeça no vão do ombro do Byun. O Kim achava aquela região bonita e por ser largo, era extremamente confortável, não era à toa que gostava de fazer carinho nele naquele local. Por isso, decidiu se aconchegar ali por alguns instantes, seria a melhor forma de partir: tendo uma última lembrança de seu lugar preferido. “Preciso ir” sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Baekhyun. “Não se esqueça da nossa promessa. Adeus, Bae.” Byun soltou o ar dos pulmões. 

Rapidamente, em um estalo de consciência, soprou: “Adeus, Min.” Com um timbre vacilante. 

Como uma névoa, Minseok se dissipou no ar. E todas as criaturinhas sumiram como mágica. Seu melhor amigo se foi, e apesar da neblina das montanhas terem se fechado, Baekhyun sorriu para o nevoeiro. Sua vista estava embaçada, mas seu coração estava reluzente. 

Um dia o encontraria da forma mais encantadora possível: transparente e com uma fisionomia de algum animal. Havia se afeiçoado com a aparência de Minseok como um coelho branco gigante. Esperava ser também, quem sabe, um cachorro enorme e bonito como ele era. Sorriu com aquele seu desejo bobo. “Obrigado, Min”, agradeceu-lhe mais uma última vez por terem vivido aquela pequena aventura. Com toda a certeza, Byun se recordaria daquele dia como uma memória feliz, e não mais como a tragédia do dia dois de setembro que assolou a sua pequena cidade.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada por terem lido, espero que essa história tenha conseguido atingir vocês com um sentimento bom, de afeto e de muitas ressignificações. Não se preocupem, um dia Baekhyun encontrará Minseok e eles irão conseguir recuperar esse tempo que lhes foi tirado... Em um plano espiritual como um coelhinho e um cachorrinho ♡︎  
> Min & Bae e euzinha aguardamos seu comentário :)


End file.
